inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 132
Miroku's Most Dangerous Confession is the one hundred thirty-second episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # It is revealed that all of the women of the village have been possessed by a Salamander demon, Sango included; Miroku manages to free them all using his sacred sutras. # After the battle with the Salamander, Miroku reveals his true feelings to Sango and asks her to bear him many children and live with him, should they survive the battle with Naraku, which Sango tearfully accepts. Summary At the shrine, Miroku is facing off with the blue wax-like head and she wants him to hand over his flesh. Miroku knows that this is the demon who was manipulating the women of the village and making them skin men for their flesh. The demon explains (since she says Miroku would die anyways) that she needs the flesh of men in order to return to her original form. The demon used to rule over the nearby swamp, but was exorcised by a monk and sealed inside of a scroll. After that her flesh was torn off and with the drawing of Kannon she was sealed, but her soul was still alive and now she's had her chance to resurface. With that she lunges at Miroku and tries to swallow him whole. He takes out a sutra to exorcise her, but the village woman he came with stops him by throwing herself at him. The demon dives at him again and Miroku grabs the woman and throws himself through the shrine doors to the outside. He keeps running and the demon stops at the door, laughing at Miroku's foolishness since she proclaims there's no escape. Suddenly she hears something that draws her attention away from Miroku. It is Shinosuke with Wakana. With evil thoughts the demon draws herself back into the shrine, closing the doors as she goes in. Back at the swamp the women of the village are still attacking Inuyasha and he tries to battle them without actually hurting any of them due to their mind control. Miroku is running through the forest but wonders where the girl who was with him went. He thinks she's gone back to the shrine and realizes that all the women of the village are under the demon's spell. At a rustling sound he turns around to see Shinosuke and Wakana walking towards the shrine together. He tries to yell to Shinosuke but is not heard. Wakana opens the shrine door and Miroku's yells are heard. Shinosuke turns around to see Miroku running toward him, telling him to run away. He doesn't realize that right behind him, the demon is opening her mouth to take his flesh. Worriedly, he asks Miroku what's going on as Miroku continues to yell for him to run. The spell on Wakana wears off and she realizes what's going on. She tackles Shinosuke and they fall away from the demon right as she bites down. The demons strengthens her spell on Wakana and Shinosuke realizes for the first time that there was a demon behind him. Miroku orders Shinosuke to take Wakana away while he stays behind to fight the demon. Shinosuke does so and Miroku prepares to swallow the demon up into his Wind Tunnel. However, a village girl stands in front of it to prevent Miroku from doing so. She strikes at Miroku but he easily dodges the attack, raising his staff over his head and striking the demon with a holy attack (a 'Repent'). The demon's eye begins to melt and it flies out of the shrine. The girl remains in the shrine, attacking Miroku. He comes up with an idea and lifts an "ofuda" (the scrolls he uses). The girl comes at him again and he lunges forward punching her in the stomach with the ofuda on his fist. The girl begins to cough and a salamander lands on the floor from her mouth. Miroku destroys it with his staff and the girl comes to, unaware of what she's doing in the shrine. Miroku dashes to Wakana and does the same thing. Another salamander plops onto the ground surrounded by green liquid. He destroys it as well. He assures Shinosuke that everything is alright and then dashes off. Soon, a giant Salamander monster with bits of its flesh still missing arises from the swamp. Inuyasha steps forward ready to battle the monster but the women, still under control, burst out of the water from the swamp ready to defend the demon. Miroku then instructs Inuyasha to hand the girls over to him so he can rid them of the salamander demons controlling them. After this is complete, Inuyasha attacks with Tessaiga, but gets knocked back by the tail of the lizard. Miroku continues getting rid of the salamander-possessed women. The salamander demon then shoots poison at Inuyasha who dodges it easily but then he gets slammed by the demon's tail. The demon says that the evil presence that appeared in the world has given it power; Naraku. The Wind Scar gathers around the Tessaiga. More women burst out of the swamp and attack Miroku. He then calls to Sango for help and Shippō points out to him that Sango's not even there. She had went off to be alone because he kept going after all the women and Sango went to deal with the women herself and disappeared. Suddenly, Kirara appears and begins tugging on Miroku's robe. Inuyasha attacks the salamander demon with the Wind Scar. Lumps of green lizard flesh rain down on them, the demon dead, but the women are still possessed. They have to purge each individual salamander from their stomachs. Kirara keeps tugging on Miroku's robe and he hands the ofuda to Kagome and asks her to take over. He then jumps on Kirara and they dive into the swamp. Suddenly, Hiraikotsu comes at them from the depths. Kirara avoids it and they go deeper into the swamp only to see Sango standing on the bottom, clearly possessed by a salamander. After they emerge from the water, Miroku calls out to Sango, but receives no response and it becomes clear that green jyaki is coming out of her mouth and he realizes she is possessed. Sango then hurls Hiraikotsu at them but Kirara dodges it. Miroku wraps an ofuda around his fist, preparing himself to fight her. He almost manages to, but Sango slashes a hidden sword on him wounding his arm. Sango lunges at him again and strikes Miroku again, cutting his cheek and left forearm. However, he finally manages to grab her arm and punch her in the stomach sending an unhatched egg to the ground. He sits down on the ground with Sango in his arms and says, "I thought I was a goner." Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippō come running towards him after Inuyasha had scented his blood. Kagome notices that Miroku is injured and Miroku notes that if the egg had hatched he would have received worse injuries. Kagome then informs Miroku that Sango wouldn't have gotten possessed if he hadn't been going after other women; Sango's reason for wandering off in the first place. Shinosuke and Wakana bid their goodbyes and gratitude toward Inuyasha and Kagome and reveal they were both returning to their homeland. Shinosuke wants to thank Miroku as well, but Inuyasha says he was busy at the moment. Miroku and Sango, meanwhile, are sitting by the river. Sango apologizes to Miroku for his wounds, but he tells her not to worry about it since it was because of his bad habit with women that she had gone off in the first place. He asks her to forgive him and she tells him that there's no need for him to apologize because she was the one that let her guard down and "it has nothing to do with him." He asks her to hear out his feelings. He then says that she is a special woman to him and goes on to say that he's never thought of another woman as fondly or strongly as he has for her. Miroku then, though, adds on that he cannot love her as an ordinary woman. This leaves Sango obviously shocked and it becomes clear she is struggling to control her sadness and tears; clearly heartbroken at Miroku's presumed rejection of her. Kagome, who is watching in the bushes with Inuyasha, is staring with wide eyes obviously upset about the rejection. Miroku tells Sango she is a comrade alongside whom he fights; those are his feelings. Sango is clearly emotionally wounded by Miroku's words. With tears in her eyes she tells him that she knew of his feelings towards her and that it's not like she thought he was in love with her. On the verge of tears, she then moves to stand up telling him that since he's finished, she's going to go. He then state that he was "just getting started." He then asks that if the battle with Naraku ends and the curse of his wind tunnel in his hand ends and he makes it out alive if she would come live with him and bear him as much as 10 to 20 children. Sango gasps and straightens up and the tears in her eyes flow down her cheeks realizing Miroku is, overall, proposing to her. Kagome silently cheers from the bushes clearly overjoyed. Sango falls to her knees and holds her face in her hands, and then happily sobs yes. She then asks him if this meant Miroku would stop womanizing; sending Miroku with a shocked look on his face. Silence then comes as his answer as Miroku closes his eyes and looks to the side. Sango then sighs taking the silence as a no. The episode ends with a view of Miroku and Sango sitting together with Sango leaning against Miroku's shoulder and Inuyasha commenting that they won't last a day. Notes * In the manga, Miroku simply punched the maidens' stomachs to make them throw up the salamander demons; most likely, the sutras were added to tone-down the violence. zh:第一百三十二集 Category:Episodes